


Your Light

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [11]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: I don't know why things get this tough, but I know you and you're enough.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Series: Vids [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2020





	Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> A FanWorks Con 2020 premiere.

**Song:** Don’t Dim Your Light for Anyone - Thea Gilmore

 **Length:** 3:26

 **Lyrics:** [here](https://genius.com/Thea-gilmore-dont-dim-your-light-for-anyone-lyrics)

 **Also on:** [Tumblr](https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/632938247995179008/song-dont-dim-your-light-for-anyone-thea)


End file.
